Il était une fois, la Reine et la Voleuse - Roman SwanQueen
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: ROMAN ORIGINAL version SWANQUEEN - Un soir de pluie sur une route à la sortie de Boston, Emma rumine sa colère envers sa petite amie qu'elle vient de trouver au lit avec une autre. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, elle perd le contrôle de son véhicule et c'est l'accident. Quand elle se réveille plusieurs hommes entourent son quatre-quatre armés d'épées, d'arbalètes  et de lances...
1. Chapter 1

**Il était une fois, ****La Reine et la Voleuse**

**~ Tome 1 ~**

Edition corrigée par Jennifer Baragoin

Et Béatrice Guillart

**_._**

**_._**

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages sont inspirés des contes des frères Grimm, œuvres du domaine public, et de diverses légendes, mythes ou folklores médiévaux.

.

.

Copyright **© 2013-2014**

**par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

**Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**.**

**.**

La pluie tombait averse et la route se couvrait d'une pellicule d'eau. Les essuie-glaces allaient et venaient sans arrêt sur le pare-brise dans un bruit régulier et pénible. Les mains sur le volant, Emma ne décolérait pas. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, elle roulait sans même connaître sa destination. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'éloigner de son appartement, de Boston et de sa petite-amie qu'elle avait trouvée au lit avec une autre. Le pire était sûrement la sensation d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile, une gentille fille bien trop naïve pour soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Elle avait pris sa garce de petite-amie, son amante et leurs vêtements et les avait jetés en dehors de son appartement sans aucun ménagement. Quelques verres de whisky plus tard, elle était montée dans sa voiture pour rouler…

Maintenant sur l'autoroute en direction du Sud, elle n'y voyait pas à plus d'une centaine de mètres et les conditions pour rouler étaient épouvantables. L'orage ne cessait de gronder, de cracher ses éclairs tout autour de l'autoroute et déversait une pluie dense et grasse qui collait au bitume. Du revers de sa main, elle essuya la buée réfractaire sur son pare-brise et s'énerva :

— Putain, quelle merde !

Le temps ne l'aidait pas. Ce soir, même les éléments semblaient ligués contre elle et pour couronner le tout, le chauffage ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé bon de changer de voiture trois jours plus tôt. Et pour son anniversaire, elle s'était offert un quatre-quatre pour remplacer sa vieille coccinelle qui l'avait lâchée la semaine précédente. Comparé à son ancien véhicule, l'énorme engin qu'elle s'était acheté prenait des allures de cockpit.

Agacée par le nombre de boutons et d'indicateurs lumineux, elle tenta de trouver celui qui réglait le chauffage pour enlever la buée. Sa main sur le volant, les yeux tournés vers l'écran de réglage, la voiture dévia de sa trajectoire. Alors, un bruit de klaxon prolongé l'arracha à ses tracasseries. Prise de panique, éblouie par les phares d'un camion en face d'elle, elle donna un brusque coup de volant.

.

.

La vie n'était peut-être pas si cruelle, pensait Blanche-Neige. On venait de lui porter son enfant dans un couffin de nourrisson. Près d'elle, son Prince Charmant souriait, son regard empreint de bonheur. La nuit avait pourtant été longue, les souffrances, égales à la durée de son accouchement. Mais il était là, leur fils était enfin né. Toutes ces années à avoir attendu de pouvoir donner naissance, étaient récompensées, le Prince et la Princesse étaient comblés.

— Il est magnifique, dit David.

Blanche-Neige ne quittait pas ce petit être du regard. Vingt-huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Méchante Reine avait figé le temps pour elle et ses amis. Vingt-huit ans qu'elle avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant, leur fille Emma qu'elle avait dû abandonner sous les menaces de la Méchante Malédiction qui aurait dû s'abattre sur eux pour tous les tuer avait été annulée et personne, ni magiciens, ni fées, ni grand sorciers, n'avaient été capables de ramener leur petite Emma, envoyée dans un autre monde pour la sauver.

— Que penses-tu de George ? tenta le Prince en sortant Blanche-Neige de ses réflexions.

Celle-ci l'accusa gentiment du regard.

— C'est le nom de ton père, David !

— Grâce à qui je t'ai rencontrée, rappela le fermier devenu Prince.

Blanche hésita, son regard sur son fils. Dans les prochains jours, serait annoncée sa naissance, de grandes célébrations seraient organisées et Blanche s'attendait déjà à recevoir des menaces de la Méchante Reine, autrement dit sa belle-mère, qui lui vouait une haine sans faille.

.

.

Les deux gardes en armure pénétrèrent dans la salle où la Reine attendait devant son miroir. Le premier d'entre eux, le casque sous le bras, racla sa gorge pour s'annoncer.

— Altesse, fit-il, incertain. Des nouvelles du Royaume de Northumbrie nous sont parvenues.

Il la vit se tourner vers eux, planter son regard froid et autoritaire dans le sien et il n'en fut que plus hésitant.

— Blanche-Neige vient d'accoucher, annonça-t-il.

Un verre de vin à la main, la Reine ne bougea pas, ses traits tendus et le regard plus sombre que la nuit. Une fois de plus, la vie se chargeait de donner à Blanche-Neige des récompenses qu'elle ne méritait pas. Un homme approcha :

— Ma chérie, peu importe cette nouvelle, fit son père. Tu l'as déjà forcée à se séparer de son enfant il y a vingt-huit ans. Tu as su l'enfermer elle, son Prince et ses amis dans une sorte de boucle temporelle pour qu'à jamais, elle vive avec la douleur d'être séparée de sa fille.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! fit la Reine d'un regard accusateur. Quelque chose a changé. Si le temps était encore figé, Blanche-Neige n'aurait jamais accouché.

Elle retourna son regard vers ses gardes.

— Envoyez le Chasseur en reconnaissance. Je veux savoir comment ils ont fait.

— A vos ordres Majesté.

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent et Regina revint vers son précieux Miroir où était emprisonné le génie.

— Montre-les moi…

— Si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée votre Altesse.

— MONTRE ! cria la Reine. Je veux les voir.

Le Miroir exécuta la requête de sa Majesté et à travers son reflet, celle-ci put voir Blanche-Neige et le Prince sourire à leur sujet. Elle entendit la voix du Prince :

— Demain, nous organiserons la plus grande fête jamais célébrée dans tout le Royaume pour honorer la naissance de notre fils George.

Regina se détourna de colère et son verre de vin se brisa dans ses mains.

— J'y serai, fulmina-t-elle. J'y serai à leur petite célébration.

— Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas y aller, tu ne devrais plus y penser. Ils auront certainement doublé leurs effectifs de gardes, ne prends pas de risques.

Mais la Reine n'écoutait guère les recommandations de son père, son esprit déjà tourné vers ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain quand elle rejoindrait le Royaume de Blanche-Neige et de son fermier de Prince.

.

.

Un mal de tête épouvantable arracha Emma de son inertie. Elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du jour autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait passé sa nuit dans la voiture. Mais des souvenirs de la veille la percutèrent en chaîne pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. La pluie, l'orage, une forte lumière et plus rien. Alors, elle redressa le visage pour évaluer les dégâts et repoussa l'air bag qui avait explosé devant elle. Mais ses muscles semblaient encore engourdis et son crâne restait douloureux. Elle bascula la tête contre l'appui du siège et soupira.

— Oh bordel, râla-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se resituer et remettre les choses en ordre. Sa voiture avait heurté un tronc d'arbre de plein fouet et heureusement, elle ne sentait aucune fracture, ni aucune blessure grave. Quand elle posa les yeux sur les alentours, son expression changea brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Autour de la voiture, plusieurs hommes en habits de clochards braquaient des arcs dans sa direction. Elle les détailla avec insistance, confuse et déboussolée. D'où sortaient ces types ? En les scrutant avec plus d'attention, ils n'avaient presque rien de civilisés et ne portaient que des guenilles. Pourtant, elle connaissait les forêts des environs pour y avoir parfois fait du jogging ou des balades. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu parler d'une secte ou de sans-abris vivant dans ces bois un peu éloignés de Boston. Alors, lentement, elle ouvrit le petit coffret sous son accoudoir et prit son pistolet avant de le coincer à sa ceinture. Méfiante, elle préférait prendre toutes ses précautions devant ces hommes armés. Elle ouvrit la portière et les hommes sursautèrent, nerveux. Elle sortit lentement de sa voiture et leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Hey, tout doux, les gars, fit-elle en essayant de rester calme. J'ai eu un léger accident hier soir et… Et je viens de me réveiller.

Un des hommes à la barbe mal rasée approcha d'un pas sans lâcher son arc toujours braqué vers elle. Il fit signe à ses acolytes d'approcher aussi et quatre autres se ruèrent sur elle. Surprise, elle fut aussitôt assaillie et jetée sur le ventre.

— Hey ! cria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Elle voulut se débattre, mais l'un de ses agresseurs lui lia les poignets avec de la corde avant qu'un autre ne la remette sur ses pieds sans la moindre délicatesse. Cette fois, elle ne garderait plus son calme et fixa le premier d'un regard plus froid.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! J'ai rien sur moi à part dix dollars !

— Mettez-la avec les autres, lança-t-il. On pourra certainement en obtenir un bon prix.

Sans ménager la femme, les deux hommes obéirent et poussèrent celle-ci en contre-bas des arbres où attendaient deux chariots renfermant plusieurs personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants.

— Et pour l'étrange carrosse Chef ?

— Essayez de le tracter avec les chevaux, sinon, laissez-le…

.

.

Belle avait constaté l'humeur joyeuse de Rumplestiltskin[1] depuis leur réveil ce matin. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour autant, passant sa matinée à filer son or pendant qu'elle avait fait ses quelques tâches quotidiennes de nettoyage dans l'immense demeure de la Créature. Elle le trouva dans la chambre en train d'ajuster le col de sa tenue brodée au fil d'or.

— Devons-nous fêter quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant apprêté.

— Pas encore, très chère. Mais demain, oui, fit-il en se tournant vers sa compagne. Un grand évènement va être célébré. Je serai ton cavalier et tu seras ma cavalière.

— Vraiment ? Et l'évènement sera en quel honneur ?

— L'amour, dit-il. L'amour d'une mère envers son enfant, l'amour d'un mari envers sa femme, l'amour d'une amante qui a trop longtemps attendu celui qui lui était destiné.

Belle plissa les yeux. Rumple parlait parfois en énigme qu'elle ne cherchait plus toujours à décrypter. Mais elle retenait une bonne nouvelle :

— Alors tu vas m'emmener danser ? Tu sais combien j'aime danser n'est-ce pas ?

La Créature eut un sourire réjoui et tendre qu'il adressa à sa bien-aimée.

— Cette soirée sera mémorable, dit-il.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur les Cinq Royaumes. La Princesse, le Prince et leurs loyaux sujets s'étaient réunis autour de la table ronde de Northumbrie.

— La sécurité sera renforcée à chaque entrée et sortie du château, annonça Sir Lancelot[1].

— Personne ne pourra utiliser de magie sans que nous le sachions, reprit la Fée Bleue. Les nains veilleront sur George à tour de rôle.

— Je persiste à dire que vous ne devriez pas vous précipiter, intervint Jiminy Cricket.

— Le peuple saura tôt ou tard que nous avons un héritier à la couronne, dit le Prince, et mieux vaut faire l'annonce dès à présent qu'attendre que la Méchante Reine prépare l'un de ses plans maléfiques pour nous nuire.

— Soyez certains qu'elle viendra, commenta Geppetto. Elle ne manquera cette soirée pour rien au monde.

— Nous saurons l'accueillir, fit Granny.

— Peut-être même pourrons-nous la capturer et mettre fin définitivement à ses menaces, dit Scarlett.

Un garde entra.

— Princesse ?

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Blanche-Neige.

— Nous avons repéré l'espion de la Reine aux abords du château.

Le Prince David voulut se lever, sa main sur le fourreau de son épée.

— Je vais aller l'accueillir.

— Non, fit Blanche en le retenant. Laissons-le croire que nous ne l'avons pas repéré.

— Comme tu veux mais autant que nous le gardions à l'œil.

Le Prince donna ses ordres aux gardes qui s'éloignèrent sans attendre. Malgré les précautions prises pour les célébrations, Blanche-Neige n'était pas pleinement rassurée. Elle savait mieux que quiconque de quoi sa belle-mère était capable. Elle avait fait assassiner son père, lui avait fait perdre sa fille et avait fait en sorte que le temps pour elle et ses amis s'arrête au point de ne plus vieillir, ni enfanter. Pourtant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait brisé le sort et son fils était né.

Les bois étaient plus frais durant la nuit et la cage dans laquelle les brigands l'avaient enfermé était excessivement inconfortable. Cependant, le Pirate restait calme, patient même, tandis que les prisonniers près de lui s'agitaient, incertains de leur avenir.

— Vous avez quelque chose de différent des autres femmes, lança-t-il à la blonde en face de lui. Et je ne parle pas seulement du fait que vous n'ayez pas crié quand ils vous ont marquée.

Emma ne cessait plus de se poser des questions depuis des heures. Etait-elle morte dans cet accident ? L'avait-on envoyée en Enfer ? Etait-ce une sorte de blague ? Pourtant, le fer rouge qui l'avait _tatoué _à l'intérieur du poignée l'avait réellement fait souffrir. Maintenant, elle était marquée tel du bétail qu'on ne tarderait pas à vendre. Parce qu'en plus de la situation incroyable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait surprises n'avaient fait que la plonger dans une confusion sans borne.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement parce que je viens pas d'ici et que je sais même pas où je suis, là !

Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, chercher des réponses à travers son entourage, l'environnement et les gens qu'elle croisait, rien n'expliquait ce retour soudain au Moyen-Age. Dans sa cage à animaux, on l'avait enfermée avec deux hommes aussi mal rasés l'un que l'autre. Celui qui venait de lui parler arborait un crochet à la place de sa main gauche. Plutôt beau garçon, vêtu comme un noble de la renaissance en version sombre, il ne semblait nullement inquiet. L'autre, plus simplement habillé, à la mode _clochard des bois_, observait le monde autour d'eux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas rester ici très longtemps…

Il sourit à Emma et tendit sa main.

— Moi c'est Petit Jean.

Emma afficha une mine plus que perplexe, voire incrédule.

— Petit Jean ? répéta-t-elle.

— Et vous ? C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda-t-il la main toujours tendue.

Ironique, Emma répondit :

— Robin…

Elle serra sa main toujours aussi perplexe, mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas comprendre sa blague.

— Robin, content de te rencontrer.

— Et moi, c'est Crochet, ajouta le deuxième homme.

Cette fois, Emma se mit à rire, plus que nerveuse.

— Ouais et tu vas me dire que ton bateau t'attend sur le quai et s'appelle le Jolly Roger ?!

Crochet fronça les sourcils, sérieux et troublé.

— Où as-tu entendu parler de moi ? demanda-t-il.

L'expression d'Emma changea et son sourire disparut de ses lèvres. Ses deux compagnons de cellule ne semblaient pas rire avec elle, ni plaisanter.

— Ok, c'est pas marrant, là. C'est une caméra cachée ou un truc de ce genre ? Je suis censée garder mon calme et rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette cage à lapin ?

A cet instant, un homme fit cogner son gourdin contre les barreaux et leur cria dessus.

— On la boucle là-dedans !

Plus les minutes passaient, moins Emma se rassurait. Comment pouvait-elle rester sereine dans ces conditions ? Les gens autour d'elle portaient des vêtements du Moyen-Age, parlaient de Reine, de Royaume, de bals et de pièces d'or. Ses nouveaux amis, en plus d'en avoir l'allure, portaient les noms de personnages de contes de fées ou de romans. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait en regardant la marque laissée par le fer rouge sur sa main, des cris s'élevèrent et une soudaine cohue s'empara de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des hommes se ruèrent sur leurs geôliers, se battirent contre eux, armés d'épées, de bâtons et d'arcs. Trois d'entre eux ouvrirent les cages et un quatrième s'approcha de la leur pour la déverrouiller.

— Tuck ! fit Petit Jean en sortant de la cage, je suis content de te voir, mon ami.

Emma suivit les hommes sans comprendre, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans la cage. Heureusement, les gardes n'avaient pas prêté attention à son pistolet, toujours à la taille. Avec Crochet, ils suivirent Petit Jean et son ami en se frayant un chemin à l'écart des combats. Mais quand un homme décocha une flèche en direction de Petit Jean, elle le poussa brusquement sur le côté. L'homme se redressa et la regarda d'un œil surpris.

— Merci, Robin, fit-il, je te dois la vie ! Venez, ne tardons pas.

Ils s'éloignèrent en courant à travers les arbres tandis que d'autres de leurs amis les imitaient après avoir libéré leurs compagnons d'armes.

Après quelques minutes, Tuck s'arrêta dans un sous-bois, essoufflé par son surpoids. D'autres de leurs compagnons avaient réuni plusieurs chevaux dans l'attente de la libération de Petit Jean et des autres prisonniers.

— Nous allons pouvoir rentrer au camp, dit Tuck.

Petit Jean s'adressa à Robin :

— Toi et ton ami Crochet êtes les bienvenus dans notre groupe si vous ne savez où aller.

Emma ne savait plus rien, ni où elle était, ni à quelle époque elle était. Parce qu'elle avait beau ne pas vouloir le croire, tout l'amenait à penser qu'on l'avait jetée dans une autre époque. Même Frère Tuck faisait partie de la bande ! Elle vit Crochet grimper sur un des chevaux et posa des yeux incertains sur celui qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait fait du cheval qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie… Hésitante, elle prit les rênes d'une main et posa l'autre sur la selle. Son pied à l'étrier, elle donna l'impulsion et monta sur le dos de son cheval. Déjà, les autres étaient prêts et l'attendaient.

— En route, lança Petit Jean.

Les chevaux avancèrent et le Capitaine donna une tape sur l'arrière-train du cheval de Robin pour que son destrier avance. Il resta à sa hauteur et fit naturellement la conversation :

— Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton élément dans cette forêt et parmi ces hommes. D'où viens-tu ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son cheval qui avançait au pas.

— De Boston, mais je crois pas que tu connaisses si tu t'appelles Crochet.

Le Capitaine lança un coup d'œil à ses amis de passages qui avançaient devant eux et derrière eux.

— Je suis moi aussi un étranger dans cette région, si ça peut te rassurer.

Heureusement, Emma connaissait ses leçons sur les contes de fées et les romans célèbres.

— Ouais, tu viens du Pays Imaginaire, je suppose...

Mais sa réplique ne fit pas rire Crochet dont le regard incertain et presque inquiet retourna sur la jeune femme.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Qui t'a parlé du Pays Imaginaire et qui t'a dit que mon bateau s'appelait le Jolly Roger ? Je ne te connais pas, je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Comment expliquer à un personnage de fiction qu'elle venait du monde réel ? Etait-ce au moins un monde réel pour tous ces gens ? Plus elle voulait réfléchir en quête de réponses, moins elle comprenait.

— Un type avec un crochet à la place de la main, ça court pas les rues, alors faut croire que j'ai entendu parler de toi…

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité, une histoire qu'elle-même ne savait expliquer.

Crochet lui lança un regard, toujours étonné malgré tout. Il avait remarqué les étranges habits que la jeune femme portait. Peut-être venait-elle aussi d'une sorte de Pays Imaginaire ? Un autre monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Après plus de deux heures de cheval, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Au beau milieu des bois, non loin d'une rivière, Petit Jean et ses amis avaient installé un camp ou plutôt un petit village en pleine nature. Emma fut surprise de constater le nombre important de personnes qui vivaient là, dans de toutes petites maisons. Des enfants jouaient plus loin, entre les arbres, munis de fausses épées et de bâtons. Un coin pour les chevaux avait été _aménagé_ avec des abreuvoirs près d'un petit espace enherbé.

Tous descendirent de leur monture, accueillis par d'autres hommes aussi _humblement_ vêtus que Petit Jean. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Emma et Crochet.

— Voici Crochet et Robin, présenta-t-il à ses amis. J'aimerais que vous leur trouviez une place.

Mais Emma ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans ces bois étranges.

— C'est bon, euh... Petit Jean, je vais pas rester longtemps, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi...

— Bien, répondit Petit Jean en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, mais en attendant, tu es mon invitée. Ce soir, nous festoierons en ton honneur puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie et demain, nous te laisserons repartir !

Emma se retrouva incertaine et jeta un œil hésitant sur Petit Jean. Son étreinte amicale n'avait rien de très excitant. Son nouvel ami devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt et peser cent kilos. Elle le suivit accompagné de Crochet qui observait lui aussi les environs, méfiant. Les habitants de ce petit village dans les bois avaient construit leur vie ici, avec ce que la nature leur offrait. Ils passèrent à côté de certaines maisonnettes. Des hommes se chargeaient de tailler le bois, d'autres d'aiguiser les lames des épées sur d'énormes enclumes. Plus Emma avançait, plus elle avait l'impression désagréable de se retrouver dans un film d'époque... Ni électricité, ni chauffage, ni lumière, pas même l'eau courante... Devant une sorte de tente, quatre ou cinq femmes se chargeaient de dépecer du gibier autour d'un tas de poils et de plumes. Sur leur passage, Emma croisait des regards interrogateurs et intrigués. Elle et Crochet étaient les inconnus, les étrangers et si ces gens ne vivaient pas à la même époque, ils devaient sûrement réagir de la même façon à la vue d'un nouvel arrivant. Mais Petit Jean tenait visiblement à clamer haut et fort qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants les accueillaient avec plus d'enthousiasme et de joie. Ils prirent place autour d'un large feu où l'on avait installé un _barbecue_ d'époque. Trois fourches maintenues par de gros piquets supportaient des carcasses en chair d'animaux et des femmes s'occupaient de les tourner avec attention. Petit Jean lui indiqua sa place, sur un rocher taillé en forme de banc, à côté de lui et ses amis l'imitèrent. Tous les hommes qui ne venaient pas s'asseoir, demeuraient debout autour d'eux, avec les enfants et les femmes. Curieux, ils observaient et scrutaient les étrangers invités par Petit Jean. Emma comprenait donc qu'il existait une hiérarchie dans cette microsociété d'un autre âge. Petit Jean devait occuper le poste de chef, les hommes assis à ses côtés, ses adjoints ou sa garde personnelle et les autres, le peuple.

On lui tendit un gobelet en fer un peu cabossé et son regard incertain se baissa sur le liquide qu'il contenait. A sa gauche, Crochet se pencha vers elle, le même type de verre à la main.

— C'est du vin, expliqua-t-il, vous n'en buvez pas dans ton monde ?

Emma lui lança un regard. Crochet n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'explications pour deviner qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette forêt. Mais il parlait d'un autre monde et cette idée la rendait plus confuse encore. Avait-elle effectivement changé de monde, comme Crochet qui venait du Pays Imaginaire ? Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Elle respira le parfum du vin rouge et trempa ses lèvres. Etonnée par ses saveurs fruitées et pleines de tanin, elle en avala une bonne gorgée.

— A Robin et Crochet ! lança Petit Jean en levant son gobelet.

* * *

[1] Lancelot du Lac est un personnage du cycle des romans de la Table Ronde et le héros éponyme du roman de chevalerie Lancelot du Lac, écrit au XIIIe siècle. Cependant, il est surtout connu par le roman courtois de Chrétien de Troyes, Le Chevalier de la charrette. Il est l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, faisant ainsi partie du cycle du Graal. Plus de details sur wiki

* * *

[1] Le Rumpelstil ou Rumpelstilzchen (en allemand) est une créature surnaturelle du folklore germanique médiéval, qui a inspiré et donné son nom au personnage littéraire du conte Grimm. Dans les traductions en français, le personnage a été nommé de manière variée : Barbichu, Broumpristoche, Grigrigredinmenufretin, Outroupistache, Tracassin, Perlimpinpin, ou parfois d'après l'anglais Rumplestiltskin. Plus d'information sur wiki

.

N/A: En espérant que cet extrait inédit et rallongé vous donne envie de découvrir la suite. Le roman est entièrement original, revoit le mythe de Robin des bois en version SwanQueen sur 339 pages. Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont fait de ce titre le premier des ventes chez notre imprimeur.

N/A2 : Avis aux fans, le tome 2 paraîtra dans les prochains jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rappel** : Ce texte est une fiction inspirée du couple Emma/Regina.

Certains personnages sont inspirés des contes des frères Grimm, œuvres du domaine public, et de diverses légendes, mythes ou folklores médiévaux.

.

.

.

Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt en clamant le faux nom d'Emma et celui de son nouvel ami. Emma ne pouvait se plaindre de leur accueil chaleureux, même si elle demeurait sur ses gardes.

La nuit tomba et ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur place. Les femmes avaient servi le repas dans des écuelles de bois et tous se régalaient en se _goinfrant _littéralement. Heureusement, Emma n'avait jamais été de nature très féminine et n'exigeait pas trop de confort, ni de grands soins dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais manger avec les mains, garder les mêmes vêtements sales aussi longtemps et s'éclairer à la lueur des torches n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses habitudes.

La soirée se prolongea, les hommes s'enivrèrent, certains avaient pris des cithares, des tambours et des flûtes pour égayer l'ambiance et jouer de la musique. Alors d'autres se mirent à danser tandis que Petit Jean et trois de ses compagnons discutaient d'une cérémonie en l'honneur d'un bébé. Les deux ou trois verres de vin qu'Emma avait ingurgités lui montaient à la tête. Le degré d'alcool de ce breuvage devait être plus élevé que celui qu'elle connaissait.

Petit Jean se tourna vers elle et Crochet, une cuisse de lapin dans la main. Il avait dû engloutir une bête entière à lui tout seul, songea Emma qui l'avait observé durant la soirée. Et il mangeait encore...

— Si tu changes d'avis demain et que tu décides de rester, tu viendras avec nous, annonça-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ?

Frère Tuck avala une énième gorgée de sa bière et répondit :

— Demain a lieu le bal en l'honneur du Prince Héritier.

Devant l'expression dubitative et incrédule d'Emma, il poursuivit :

— Le fils de Blanche-Neige et du Prince.

— Et pour ce bal, tous les nobles et les Seigneurs du Royaume sont invités, ajouta William, un autre ami proche de Petit Jean. Ils emprunteront la même route qui traverse nos bois à une heure d'ici.

— Nul doute qu'ils transporteront de l'or, des bijoux et des présents pour l'Héritier, précisa Petit Jean.

Sur ces explications, Emma comprenait que tous ces pauvres gens autour d'elle vivaient aux dépens des butins que les hommes ramenaient. Comme l'histoire le contait, Robin des Bois et ses compagnons volaient aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que toute cette histoire, aussi étrange et farfelue qu'elle paraissait, devenait réalité. Si ces types étaient les vrais Petit Jean et Frère Tuck, où était le vrai Robin des Bois ?

— Vous avez un plan ? demanda Crochet, intéressé.

— Nous les prendrons par surprise au dernier moment, répondit Petit Jean.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Ils parlaient de Blanche-Neige et de son Prince et elle se trouvait en compagnie de Crochet, de Frère Tuck et de Petit Jean. Dans quel monde était-elle tombée ? Etait-ce un rêve duquel elle sortirait le lendemain matin ? Elle l'espérait parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément au milieu de ces gens. Même s'ils se montraient sympathiques et chaleureux avec elle, ils vivaient à une autre époque...

— Et s'ils ont une escorte ? demanda Emma logiquement. Vous avez pensé à ça ? Ils pourraient très bien avoir des gardes personnels ou des chevaliers...

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle, attentifs et interrogateurs. Elle finit d'avaler sa gorgée de vin et les observa un par un.

— Quoi ? reprit-elle. Je vous apprends rien, là... C'est vous les experts en braquage de carrosses. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est pas votre première fois...

L'alcool lui avait toujours délié la langue et là, elle avait parlé peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Son expression refléta un instant d'hésitation, mais sur le silence des trois hommes, elle réagit :

— C'est pas vrai ? C'est la première fois que vous allez braquer des riches Seigneurs ? Je pensais que vous faisiez ça tous les jours !

Les trois compagnons se jetèrent un regard incertain et Petit Jean expliqua :

— Les habitants du village à côté nous aident de temps en temps et nous volons quelques fûts de bière ou tonneaux de vin quand le marchand passe une fois par mois.

Emma secoua la tête. Ces gens autour d'elle savaient se battre avec courage, elle l'avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient venus les libérer, mais ils n'avaient rien de soldats expérimentés ou de féroces brigands assoiffés de sang.

— Vous vous rendez compte que si ces nobles dont vous parlez sont escortés par des soldats, ils vous tueront ?

Parce qu'Emma ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle avait vu les films d'époque, de cape et d'épée et les guerres ou les combats étaient bien plus sanglants ou cruels que quelques petites escarmouches de son temps. Les gens n'avaient sûrement aucun scrupule à tuer à en croire l'inhumanité dont ses geôliers avaient fait preuve.

— Ou peut-être que vous êtes pas obligés de voler, suggéra-t-elle. Si c'est Blanche-Neige et son Prince qui règnent sur votre Royaume, vous pourriez peut-être lui demander du pain et de l'aide...

Les trois hommes et même Crochet la fixèrent quelques secondes avant que tous ne se mettent à rire.

— Ca, c'est drôle ! s'exclama Petit Jean qui riait encore. Demander de l'aide ! Et une suite dans leur château pourquoi pas ?

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter sur la remarque d'Emma qui comprit l'impossibilité pour ces gens de demander l'aumône.

— Leurs têtes sont sûrement mises à prix, lui expliqua Crochet plus bas. Même si Blanche-Neige a un côté miséricordieux et sympathique, il n'en reste pas moins que des lois existent...

Crochet but une gorgée de son vin et reprit :

— Et si par le plus grand des hasards, ces gens s'aventuraient à l'extérieur des bois, ils pourraient tout aussi bien faire face aux Gardes Noirs.

Emma fixa son nouvel ami un instant. Crochet l'avait conseillée tout le long du repas et avait joué le rôle du guide pour l'aider à comprendre certaines coutumes de ce _monde_. Une fois de plus, il éclaircissait quelques zones d'ombre...

— Les Gardes Noirs ?

Crochet ramena un morceau de lapin à ses lèvres qu'il mâcha avant de répondre.

— La Garde personnelle de la Méchante Reine.

Emma ne savait si elle devait rire ou craindre le pire. Après Blanche-Neige, Crochet et Petit Jean, venait la Méchante Reine ! Bien sûr, comment avait-elle oublié ce personnage plus qu'important dans les contes ?! Devant son air plus que perplexe et confus, Crochet poursuivit :

— A côté de la Méchante Reine, Blanche-Neige est un véritable agneau... Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver devant elle, crois-moi.

De toute évidence, Crochet, qui semblait habitué aux obstacles difficiles, craignait ce personnage. Elle tenta alors de se rappeler des contes ou des histoires qu'elle avait entendus ou lus. En effet, la Méchante Reine était crainte par tout le monde et représentait le _monstre_ que tous les enfants redoutaient d'avoir sous leur lit. Elle songea à une chose et osa demander :

— Est-ce que c'est une sorcière ou un truc de ce genre ?

— En effet, confirma Crochet. Elle est plus puissante que le légendaire Merlin qui vivrait au-delà des mers d'après ce qu'on raconte... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Emma nageait en plein cauchemar ou délire mental. Comment assimiler l'environnement dans lequel elle se retrouvait depuis le matin ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, rien n'expliquait ce _fantasme_ qu'elle était en train de vivre. Avait-elle, sans le savoir, subi un choc psychologique en surprenant Amy au lit avec une autre ? Elle ne le croyait pas parce qu'aujourd'hui, plongée dans des histoires abracadabrantes, elle n'avait pas songé à elle une seule seconde.

— Si tu crois que c'est trop dangereux, qu'est-ce que tu nous suggères alors ? demanda Petit Jean après avoir repris son sérieux.

Emma sortit de ses songes tourmentés et tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le braquage de carrosse, toujours bien décidé à prendre aux riches pour aider ses amis dans la misère. Les trois hommes attendaient sa réponse avec grande attention comme si ce qu'elle dirait deviendrait paroles d'évangiles.

— J'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Soudain, on la propulsait responsable d'un plan pour attaquer des aristocrates à l'aide d'épées et de simples arcs. Que devait-elle répondre ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle voulait désespérément rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa voiture perdue dans ces maudites forêts. Elle se força à réfléchir parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ces gens aller tout droit vers une mort certaine.

— Puisque vous connaissez ces bois, vous pouvez déjà envoyer deux éclaireurs plus haut sur la route. Ils vous diraient le nombre de gardes qui escortent le carrosse et quelles armes ils portent. Et vous devez aussi vous trouver le plus d'armes possible pour les attaquer.

— Bien, fit Petit Jean.

Il se tourna vers Will et demanda :

— Trouve-moi Og et Stu, ils savent compter, ils pourront faire les éclaireurs.

Sans hésiter, William se leva et s'éloigna. Petit Jean reporta les yeux sur Robin et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu es obligée de rester maintenant. Nous avions besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à la tête de notre petite troupe.

Emma fronça les sourcils sur cette affirmation et objecta tout de suite.

— Non, non, non... Je suis à la tête de rien du tout, moi. Je veux bien vous aider, mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

Le silence suivit sa réponse. Petit Jean et Frère Tuck la fixaient tous deux d'un air grave et presque désemparé.

— Tu viens de leur enlever tout l'espoir qu'ils avaient, commenta Crochet.

— C'est bon, ça va, râla Emma.

Elle tourna les yeux vers les deux hommes et tenta de s'expliquer :

— Vous comprenez pas... Je suis pas d'ici, je connais rien à ce monde et à vos histoires de royaumes...

— Alors comment savais-tu que la Méchante Reine utilisait la magie ? questionna Crochet plus bas.

— La ferme, lui lança Emma, accusatrice.

Crochet ramena son gobelet de vin aux lèvres et ne dit plus rien. Mais Petit Jean et Frère Tuck continuaient de fixer Robin, l'espoir plein les yeux.

— Ok, ça va ! céda Emma, agacée. Je vais vous aider. Et quand j'en aurai terminé, je partirai, c'est compris ?!

Petit Jean reprit le sourire et tapa sa main dans le dos d'Emma.

— Voilà qui est une sage décision ! Festoyons maintenant ! Demain, à l'aube, nous parlerons de ton plan et nous mettrons tout en place !

.

.

Le jour se levait sur les Royaumes des Terres Enchantées. Debout sur le grand balcon dominant les Comtés, la Méchante Reine observait la nature se réveiller et la brume matinale s'élever au-dessus des arbres. Le ciel bleu annonçait une belle journée à venir mais la Reine ferait tout pour empêcher sa belle-fille de la célébrer. Dans quelques heures, elle se mettrait en route vers le Royaume de Blanche-Neige et du Prince David, un château hérité du Roi George après sa mort, dix ans plus tôt. Son plan avait été minutieusement réfléchi, préparé et mesuré. Elle serait l'une de ces riches nobles venus rendre hommage à l'Héritier en le couvrant de présents. Contrairement aux attentes de Blanche-Neige, la Méchante Reine n'aurait pas recours à la magie et ne se ferait donc pas repérer. Quoi de plus stupide que d'organiser un bal masqué, laissant à n'importe quel ennemi le loisir de se couvrir la face, songeait la Reine. Le Chasseur l'avait avertie des mesures de sécurité mises en place. Bien entendu, des gardes veilleraient à identifier les invités, mais ce genre de précaution n'était qu'un détail pour la Méchante Reine.

Une silhouette familière approcha et lui porta son thé.

— Regina, votre père m'a dit ce que vous comptiez faire.

La Reine se tourna vers Clochette, la seule femme autorisée à rester dans son château depuis toutes ces années, la seule également qui s'autorisait parfois à l'appeler par son prénom.

— Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! rappela-t-elle.

Clochette était l'ancienne Fée qui avait tenté de la rendre meilleure avant de perdre sa magie et de redevenir humaine. La Reine avait accepté de l'accueillir dans son château à condition qu'elle ne s'en tienne qu'à un rôle de servante et qu'elle ne s'autorise plus à vouloir la conseiller. Mais Clochette n'en faisait malgré tout qu'à sa tête. La Reine récupéra son thé et retourna son regard vers la Forêt.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et quand bien même le sablier du temps s'est remis à s'écouler, je ne compte pas rester là sans rien faire et attendre que cet enfant grandisse et comble Blanche-Neige de joie.

— Tuer un enfant est le pire des crimes, Majesté.

La Reine se tourna vers l'ancienne Fée.

— Qui a dit que je comptais le tuer ?

La Reine révéla un regard plus calculateur.

— Le garder pour moi et l'élever comme une mère sera bien pire au regard de Blanche. Elle devra vivre avec l'idée que son fils grandira auprès d'une autre.

— Ils soulèveront une armée pour le récupérer.

— Aucune armée ne viendra à bout de ma magie, rappela la Reine. Qui oserait se soulever contre moi ? Qui ?

.

.

— Robin ? appela doucement Petit Jean en ramenant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma. Robin, c'est l'heure de te lever mon amie.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut sur la voix de Petit Jean. Son expression révéla son désarroi le plus total en réalisant que son cauchemar n'en était pas un. Elle ouvrait les yeux sur ce monde du Moyen-Age où les gens la prenaient pour Robin des Bois. Un mal de tête atroce accompagna ses premières pensées parasites.

— Putain, grommela-t-elle. Quelle heure il est ?

Petit Jean demeura perplexe sur cette question.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

Emma soupira en se redressant.

— On est le matin ou l'après-midi, rectifia-t-elle.

— Le soleil vient de se lever.

— Quoi ?! Et tu viens de me réveiller ?

Le sourire de Petit Jean révéla sa bonne humeur.

— Oui, avant que nous partions, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, un présent pour toi, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Emma le fixa un instant. Petit Jean montrait une reconnaissance persistante et une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Tous les hommes de cette époque n'étaient-ils pas de sombres bêtes alors ? Elle devait croire que non de toute évidence. Elle se leva alors de sa couche, une simple couverture aux odeurs de renfermé qu'on avait posée sur un lit de paille surélevé par un sommier de bois. Une maisonnette toute entière lui avait été offerte pour passer sa trop courte nuit. Mais la beuverie de la veille lui restait sur l'estomac et cognait dans sa tête à rythme régulier. Vêtue des mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle suivit Petit Jean qui débordait d'enthousiasme. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds dans un geste fatigué et quitta sa cabane. Dehors, les hommes quittaient eux aussi leurs habitations, un peu claudiquant, encore imbibés d'alcool. Au-dessus du feu, les femmes faisaient chauffer un grand chaudron rempli d'une bouillie étrange et peu ragoûtante.

Petit Jean la fit entrer dans une autre maisonnette, plutôt bien aménagée par rapport aux maigres moyens qu'ils avaient. Une femme tenait un bébé emmitouflé dans des étoffes de tissu et lui sourit à son arrivée.

— Voici, Sylla, ma femme, présenta Petit Jean, et Nolan, mon troisième fils.

Emma leva les sourcils, surprise. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à la famille de Petit Jean et compatissait déjà en songeant aux trois accouchements de cette pauvre femme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir puisque Petit Jean l'entraîna dans une pièce au fond, dissimulée par un rideau de cuir épais étiré d'un mur à l'autre. Il désigna un coffre et saisit une clef qu'il gardait suspendue à un collier autour de son cou.

— Il y a quelques années, commença-t-il en ouvrant la serrure, quand la guerre entre le roi George et le roi Uther Pendragon a touché mon village, on a dû fuir pour nous réfugier dans les bois… J'ai croisé Merlin au détour d'un chemin. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul, mais il m'a donné ceci.

Agenouillé devant le coffre ouvert, il en sortit un arc orné de feuilles d'or. Avec l'arme, une tenue de cuir tanné l'accompagnait.

— Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je rencontrerai une femme, qu'elle me sauverait la vie et qu'avec elle, nous pourrions retrouver notre liberté. En échange de son aide, je devrais alors lui donner cet arc et ces vêtements.

Emma scruta l'arme que Petit Jean lui posa dans les mains et fronça les sourcils, peu certaine. Cette histoire lui sembla encore plus incroyable que tout le reste. Elle l'entendit poursuivre :

— On l'appellerait l'Elue. Et je crois que c'est toi, l'Elue. Merlin avait raison. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit s'est réalisé alors cet arc et ce vêtement te reviennent.

Emma secoua la tête, flattée, mais incrédule.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je suis pas cette Elue dont tu parles. Je te l'ai dit hier, je viens pas d'ici… Et j'ai aucune notion de combat, encore moins de tir à l'arc.

Petit Jean sourit en dépit de sa négation catégorique.

— Même si tu penses que je fais erreur, tu vas avoir besoin de vêtements et d'une arme, argumenta-t-il. Ton gilet rouge est un peu trop voyant pour se fondre dans les bois.

Emma baissa les yeux sur sa veste en cuir et admit l'évidence de cette remarque. Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser croire qu'elle était une sorte de Sauveuse et donner de faux espoirs.

— Ok, concéda-t-elle, je te l'accorde, mais je sais toujours pas tirer à l'arc et je suis pas ton Elue.

Petit Jean restait sur ses positions malgré le déni de sa nouvelle amie.

— Tu ne le sauras qu'en l'utilisant, fit-il. Maintenant, allons manger et préparer notre plan.

Emma dut se résigner à prendre les vêtements et l'arme que Petit Jean lui offrait. De toute évidence, il s'avérait plus têtu qu'une mule et ne démordrait pas.

.

A suivre...

.

.

N/A1 : Ce roman est entièrement original, revoit le mythe de Robin des bois en version SwanQueen sur 339 pages. Le tome 2 est disponible et fait 365 pages. Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont fait de ce titre notre best seller.

N/A2 : Nous publierons la suite au public avec l'autorisation de STEDITIONS à hauteur de 20% de la totalité de l'oeuvre intégrale.

N/A3: Avis aux fans : le tome 3 est en cours d'écriture.

N/A4: Rejoignez ma page FB car un concours fans sera bientôt en ligne pour vous offrir notre prochain roman inspiré SQ.


End file.
